Alleviate
by 1000goldpipes
Summary: One page from the diary of a person, reflecting on Wordgirl, Tobey, robots, and other things.


Legal disclaimer: This story is written just for entertainment purposes, and no copyright infringement is intended. All characters belong to their respective owners.

**Alleviate**

"Dear Diary,

Sometimes I hate WordGirl. No; that's a bad word choice; hate is too strong a word. I just don't like her sometimes. No...It would be better to say that sometimes she is just a little annoying; that's it.

It's true that she is a hero, and has saved the city so many times...But occasionally she could be such a nuisance! I mean, look what happens with Tobey. I'm not implying that I care about it, but he is so bewitched for her, for WordGirl, that he is not able to see other girls who are "normal-non-super-hero" type. I don't want to boast, but I think I've shown to be clever and good with words enough to call the attention of that "evil boy-genius", as he likes to call himself. Maybe what he really likes in her is the fact that she _is_ a superhero, with all those superpowers; that she _is not_ an "average" girl. Maybe he thinks so high of himself that he can only feel attracted by someone who is superior to others. And I accept that WordGirl is amazing, I'm not denying that; she can fly, and stop meteorites, and fight huge armies of robots. That's another thing; his robots. Come on, what a way to call the attention of a girl! Destroying things with fifty-foot tall robots! And then, in the middle of a fight, asking her to go out for ice-cream! Why he never ask any other girl to go out for ice-cream? What's the difference between me, for example, and WordGirl, besides her superpowers? Sometimes I ask it to myself."

"He, I must admit, has some reasons to consider himself a little over the average boys. He can build giant robots, to begin with. That requires great mechanical skills that, in some way, compensate his poor athletic ones, (which, I must confess, had been object of my mockery more than once, because _I am the best_ at sports -ha ha! -...well, at least I'm better than him). He also is...adventurous, in his own particular way, riding on the shoulder of a giant robot as if he was just riding a bicycle, and leading his automatons into the city, just to get the attention of the girl he adores. Because I _have_ noticed that's the real reason of his attacks. He also has an ample vocabulary; he is the only one who can engage in word battles with WordGirl, and endure them; losing, of course, but with impressive performance. But that fake accent sounds so pedantic, and he is not handsome, if you want my opinion."

"Despite he often denies it, it is evident that he is so obsessed with WordGirl that he has no eyes for anyone else. What a stupid boy, doesn't he realize she is not interested? And Valentine's Day was the last drop. Of course, he had a cute valentine for her. Well, not exactly "cute"; he was not lying when he said it was shaped as the human heart; but whatever; at least it was a valentine! Being she the one and only object of his affections, no other girl received a valentine from him. What a jerk! He could at least have made some cards for other girls; it wouldn't have been such a big deal. I would've accepted a card or a chocolate from him, as a friendly thing of course. It's not that I like him, but it'd have been a gentlemanly gesture to think about other people's feelings apart from his obsession. I'm not jealous, if that's what you are thinking; he is not handsome at all, and he surely thinks his accent is elegant, but I don't think so."

"Well, to be sincere, maybe his accent is a bit elegant. It adds some singularity, despite it doesn't impress me. Some people may think that a villain couldn't possibly be crushing on a superhero girl; some may say I'm exaggerating when I say he is obsessed with her. But I have proves: ones are evident, others are more subtle. Besides, he is always letting slip some comment about how beautiful or smart she is. I even suspect he became a villain just because it would give him the opportunity to talk to her, to WordGirl, and not because he really likes destroying buildings."

While the girl was writing on her diary, a voice was heard downstairs

"Becky! Dinner's ready!"

"I'm going mum! Just a second" -said she, while writing a few more lines.

"The worst part of Valentine's Day was discovering that Scoops likes Violet, but I have written about that before, and there's no way to change that fact. It would be alleviated a little if Tobey would have made a Valentine for me. For the real me, plain simple Becky, not my heroic alter ego. After all, and despite we argue a lot, sometimes he have showed some sort of appreciation for me. Like that time at the department store. Or when he _suddenly_ wanted to run for Class President, just to compete against me. Against _me_, for once, instead of against _her_. I am "her", yeah, but he doesn't know."

"I´m certain that, had WordGirl some gesture of kindness to him, he surely would swoon. But when _I_ am being kind, inviting him to enjoy the view during a trip, for example, he doesn't even notice. I am my own rival. Something to add to the list of inconveniences of being a superhero. Sometimes it's really hard to keep my two personalities without giving myself away. I, as WordGirl, try hard to be cold and indifferent to Tobey, but sometimes Becky emerges; when he shows his kind side, and, for example, invites me to read a special dictionary (an original Webster's! first edition! I can't blame myself), or when we stop fighting to discuss about words. Even that fateful Valentine's Day, when Victoria "_I-am-the-best_" tried to take my valentine (WordGirl's valentine to be precise) and he defended me, I couldn't keep indifferent. But I was WordGirl at that moment. Now I wonder if he would have defended Becky in a similar situation. Well, at least I ate that ill-shaped chocolate. It was so sweet. But it would have been a lot sweeter if he had given it to Becky instead of WordGirl. I would think very differently of him in that case."

The girl got up from the chair, and was about to go downstairs, when she remembered to hide her diary. She didn't want her little brother to read it and discover her secret identity. "_Secret_: adjective; but a noun too" she thought, "something that is kept from the knowledge of others, like in _I don't want my brother to know my secret_". She liked to define words, and couldn't believe that some, like TJ, considered that trait weird in Becky, but charming in WordGirl. At least, on that matter, Tobey was impartial to "_both_".

She was about to hide her diary, when she wondered if it was true that when you write your secrets on a diary, you kind of alleviate their weight on your heart. Violet at least, supported the idea. She opened her diary again and, blushing, she wrote a final sentence:

"And you know what? I think I'm beginning to like his accent."


End file.
